Servers and communication terminal devices that provide information to users on the basis of action histories and communication histories have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). Patent Document 1 describes that an action area search server or an information recommendation server presents information to a user on the basis of area information of a place frequently visited by the user. Also, Patent Document 2 describes that when a user is to communicate with another person, a communication terminal device presents the user with time and communication type for him/her to easily get through as recommendation communication information by analyzing response ratios at various times with respect to various times or communication types on the basis of a communication history.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-44512 (paragraphs 0040 through 0050)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-134194 (paragraphs 0019, 0032 and 0034).